


Pretty In A Dress

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heir Guitar, I love the idea of Imposter in a dress I'm sorry, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Twobuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: So, this is essentially something I came up with after seeing some Twobuki fanart with Imposter in a dress and I fell in love with it. That's all.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	Pretty In A Dress

One night, as Imposter and Ibuki were cuddled up together on the couch in Imposter's dorm room, they decided to breach a topic they had been too scared to talk to Ibuki about before.

“Ibuki, can I ask you something?” Imposter asked quietly as they looked down at their energetic girlfriend who was currently sprawled across their lap.

“Hmmm. What is it? Imposter-chan can ask Ibuki anything they'd like!” Ibuki smiled cheerfully, reaching over to grab ahold of their hand and squeeze it comfortingly.

“Would...would you be okay with me...wearing dresses sometimes?” They whispered, a furious blush blooming across their face and averting their eyes off to the side as soon as the question was out of their mouth.

Ibuki gasped loudly and sprung up to a sitting position while beaming from ear to ear, “Imposter-chan! Of course Ibuki would be okay with that! She's more than okay with it! Why wouldn't she be, silly?”

“R-really? You wouldn't mind me wearing a dress when we go out on dates some nights? Or just when we go out in public together in general?”

“Absolutely not! Ibuki wouldn't mind that at all! Do you have any dresses right now? Because if you do Ibuki would love to see you in one, if that's okay! She's sure you look stunning!” Ibuki smiled, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Imposter nodded, and smiled shyly, “I-I have a few. I was waiting to show you them until I was sure you'd be okay with it. But yes, I can try one on if you want me to.”

Ibuki cheered, “Yay! Go put one on and show Ibuki how amazing you look!”

Byakuya nodded and stood up to go to their wardrobe. After perusing their selection of dresses, they picked a flowy bright pink dress with sparkles on it. They went into the bathroom to change. After taking off the sweatpants and graphic tee they had worn while relaxing with Ibuki, they put on the dress. They then decided to fix their make-up and their hair, to complete the look.

They wrapped their long dark hair in a bun on top of their hair and wrapped a pink bow matching the color of their dress around it. They then began to apply make-up. After about 20 minutes, they were done. They looked at themself in the mirror and smiled softly. They...looked good. They liked how they looked in a dress. Then nerves hit them.

But what if Ibuki doesn't like it? What if she thinks they look weird?

They pushed down those thoughts and turned towards the door, grabbed the door knob with shaking hands, and opened the door slowly. Imposter stepped out into the room and nervously looked at Ibuki, “Well, what do you think? Do you like it?”

Ibuki was eyeing them up and down vigorously, her eyes wide. Suddenly she jumped up and ran over to Imposter, almost tackling them in a hug.

“Ibuki loves it! You look perfect!” She yelled, pulling back to look them up and down. “How did Ibuki get so lucky as to have such an amazingly gorgeous and perfect partner?”

A blush bloomed across their face and they chuckled softly, “I believe you're the gorgeous one in our relationship, Ibuki.”

Ibuki frowned and shook her head vigorously, “Absolutely not! You're unbelievably gorgeous in every way imaginable, and Ibuki will do everything in her power to convince you of that!”

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed Imposter softly. They melted into the kiss and wrapped their arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As they broke apart for air, Ibuki smiled brightly as she glanced down at the dress.

“You really do look absolutely stunning, Imposter-chan. Ibuki has never seen anyone look so amazing in a dress. You should wear dresses more often, if that's what you want. It's a good look for you. Ibuki loves it so so so much.”

Imposter grinned and hesitantly replied, “I was actually thinking of wearing one to our next date night, if that's okay with you. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable being seen with me in a dress or anything...”

Ibuki gasped and looked offended, “Imposter-chan! Ibuki could never be embarrassed to be seen with you! She loves you! The only reason Ibuki could ever be uncomfortable next to you in a dress is because she could never dream of looking half as gorgeous as you do in one!”

Imposter laughed and hugged her tightly burying their face in her hair and taking in all of the love the wild and sporadic girl was giving them, even if they felt they didn't deserve it. That's okay, they would work extra hard, so that one day they will be worthy enough to be called Ibuki Mioda's partner.

Ibuki pulled away and jumped up and down as she cheered excitedly, “Ibuki can't wait for our next date night! You're is going to make everyone's jaws drop with how gorgeous you'll be, Ibuki is sure of it!”

Imposter giggled and felt their face turn bright red, “I'm not so sure about that, Ibuki. But as long as you think I look good that's all I care about.”

Imposter gave Ibuki one last kiss before going back in the bathroom. They changed back into the comfortable lounging clothes they originally had on, went back out into the living area of their dorm room and put the dress back in the wardrobe. They sat back down on the couch and Ibuki cuddled right into their lap and kissed their cheek softly.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Ibuki. I love you so much," Imposter whispered quietly, absentmindedly running their fingers through her hair.

Ibuki leaned her head back against their chest, "Of course, Imposter-chan. Ibuki loves you too. She's super duper happy to have you as her partner, and will always support you, no matter what."

Ibuki eventually fell asleep in Imposter's lap while they were watching a movie. Not wanting to wake her up, Imposter just sat there and fell asleep as well, their arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her closer while their head rested on top of hers.

As they drifted off to sleep, Imposter thought about their next date night and how excited they were to be able to wear a dress while in public with Ibuki. They had always wanted to do that, but weren't sure it'd ever happen because they didn't want to embarrass Ibuki. But now... Their next date night couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope at least one person enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and make my day! ❤️


End file.
